Ah, Gilderoy !
by HisalysRose
Summary: Rita Skeeter est en pleine rédaction d'un futur best-seller qui ne manquera pas, une fois de plus, de détruire la réputation de sorciers respectables. Mais lorsqu'elle s'apprête à écrire le chapitre sur Gilderoy Lockart, son passé la rattrape... / Texte rédigé dans le cadre du concours de fanfictions de Chalusse, Les Chalusse d'Ebène, 2ème place et coup de coeur du jury


Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié de texte sur mon profil perso ! Pour ce retour, je vous présente un texte écrit dans le cadre de l'édition 2018 du Concours "Les Chalusse d'Ebène", organisé par Chalusse. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir été classée deuxième et d'avoir obtenu le coup de coeur du jury suite à cette participation. J'ai adoré écrire ce texte.

Merci à titietrominet27 pour son soutien et sa relecture et à Chalusse pour sa bêta-lecture après le concours :D

Je vous laisse avec Rita ;)

* * *

 **Ah, Gilderoy !**

Rita retira ses lunettes avant de les déposer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en cuir. Elle ferma les yeux et les pressa doucement de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient, lui donnant l'air étrangement vulnérable. Sa Plume à Papote se redressa vers elle et attendit que la journaliste lui dicte la suite du dixième chapitre de son prochain best-seller, qui viserait une fois de plus à dévoiler le plus subjectivement et impudiquement possible les secrets d'une vingtaine de sorciers célèbres.

D'habitude, cette activité procurait à Rita un plaisir immoral et libérateur. Mais ce chapitre sur Gilderoy Lockhart, qu'elle avait laissé de côté tout au long de son processus de rédaction, lui donnait du fil à retordre. Oh, elle ne manquait pas d'anecdotes croustillantes à son sujet ! bien au contraire. C'était même l'une des personnalités sur lesquelles elle avait les plus gros dossiers, bien classés dans les étagères de son bureau impeccablement décoré.

Elle laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux et froissa son peignoir satiné.

\- Ah, Gilderoy…

Son cœur se serra presque imperceptiblement.

Rita se leva, attrapa au passage le parchemin sur lequel sa Plume grattait depuis trois heures sans interruption et le roula avec nervosité. Elle attrapa un lacet de cuir sur son bureau et le noua précipitamment autour du parchemin, qu'elle fourra dans la première étagère venue. L'atmosphère s'était soudainement tendue dans la pièce et ni la Plume à Papote, ni les personnages des tableaux, ni les photographies n'osaient faire le moindre mouvement. Ils avaient l'habitude d'une Rita toujours en mouvement, mais sûre d'elle. Et voilà qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, elle avait changé du tout au tout.

Ses boucles s'étaient affaissées et emmêlées sur sa tête, ses lunettes gisaient sur le sol après être tombées de l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Le parchemin mal rangé donnait une impression de fouillis dans cet intérieur d'ordinaire parfaitement ordonné. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles, écaillant son vernis bouteille, arpentant frénétiquement la pièce, ses yeux vifs rebondissant d'un meuble à l'autre.

Un projet était en train de naître dans son cerveau, source inépuisable d'idées toutes plus farfelues et ingénieuses les unes que les autres. Mais pour une fois, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Il existait des risques. Bien sûr, si elle s'arrangeait pour garder le tout secret, il n'y avait aucune raison que son entreprise ait la moindre conséquence désastreuse pour elle. Elle n'aurait qu'à dissimuler le résultat quelque part dans son jardin, sans que personne ne le sache. Grâce à un sortilège puissant, elle pourrait lier les parchemins aux racines d'un vieux chêne, qui serait capable de faire perdurer l'enchantement longtemps après sa mort. Si jamais son récit venait à être découvert un jour, Gilderoy et elle auraient disparu des mémoires depuis bien longtemps.

Il ne servait à rien de perdre plus de temps. Elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin, cela la soulagerait sans nul doute de cette angoisse sourde et de cette mélancolie qui prenaient de plus en plus de place dans son existence depuis des années. Et lui gâchaient la vie. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était restée célibataire et n'avait pas eu d'enfants, elle le savait.

Aujourd'hui, ce manque d'amour, de partage et d'affection devenait un gouffre au-dessus duquel elle jouait au funambule, avançant un pied vacillant devant l'autre sur le filin de sa notoriété. Elle savait que le moindre faux pas pouvait faire perdre à son amour-propre l'équilibre précaire dans lequel il se trouvait et la plonger dans une profonde dépression.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était résolue à écrire rien que pour elle. Pour garder une trace de sa vie, essayer de se comprendre elle-même. Et si cela devait passer par le prisme de l'histoire de Gilderoy, ce serait déjà un bon début.

Sa posture se raffermit, elle retrouva un peu de la prestance qu'elle avait laissé traîner avec ses lunettes. Elle les ramassa et les remit sur son nez. Saisissant sa baguette dans une poche de son peignoir élégamment camouflée à l'intérieur de la couture, Rita l'agita, faisant léviter jusqu'à elle une pile d'une douzaine de parchemins de quarante centimètres chacun. Il lui faudrait au moins ça. Si nécessaire, elle irait en chercher de nouveaux dans sa réserve, à la cave. Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil, le dos bien droit, croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Sa Plume à Papote n'osait toujours pas se réjouir de voir Rita se ragaillardir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler d'excitation.

\- Nous allons faire autrement, ma chère. Es-tu opérationnelle ?

Elle n'osait pas croire elle-même à la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. La Plume sembla soulagée. Elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée : Rita s'était ressaisie. Elle se mit à sautiller au-dessus du parchemin sur lequel elle s'apprêtait à coucher une histoire qu'elle devinait inédite.

\- Je te laisse noter. Mais attention, je veux que tu écrives mot pour mot ce que je vais raconter, c'est compris ?

La Plume virevolta de plus belle dans les airs.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est parti.

Un demi-sourire étira légèrement les lèvres de Rita. Son regard se fit déterminé. Elle était prête.

* * *

Toute petite déjà, à l'âge de trois ou quatre ans peut-être, j'ai annoncé à mes parents que lorsque je serais grande, je voulais "écrire des histoires sur les gens". M'imaginer leur vie. Leurs aspirations. Leurs ambitions. Et surtout leurs secrets. En grandissant, j'ai appris qu'on pouvait en faire un métier, plutôt bien payé d'ailleurs si on se débrouillait bien. Et ce métier, c'était journaliste. Oh ! bien sûr, les journalistes n'ont pas pour unique but de dévoiler à la face du monde les travers les mieux dissimulés des personnages publics, mais si l'on souhaite le faire, c'est selon moi la profession idéale.

C'est en tout cas la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée lorsqu'il a fallu que je décide quoi faire après mes ASPIC. Grâce à mon intelligence remarquablement supérieure à celle de la grande majorité de mes camarades, à mes relations privilégiées avec l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard et aux différents articles que j'avais déjà publiés dans quelques magazines pour adolescentes, j'ai été admise à l'INFO-Mag, l'Institut National de Farfouillage Officieux Magique.

A l'époque, j'avais presque dix-huit ans, des rêves plein la tête et déjà pas mal de caractère. J'étais bourrée de certitudes. Une fois diplômée de cet Institut, toutes les portes s'ouvriraient devant moi, on me déroulerait le tapis rouge et l'avenir me sourirait de toutes ses dents éclatantes de blancheur. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

J'ai donc débarqué à Londres au début du mois de septembre. J'ai emménagé dans un petit appartement sous les toits, dans l'immeuble juste à côté de Fleury et Bott, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mon institut de journalisme se situait dans une rue perpendiculaire, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. J'avais juste la place pour un lit, un placard et un petit bureau mais c'était le paradis pour moi, à l'époque. J'avais le sentiment de vivre enfin par moi-même et de ne plus dépendre de ma famille, bien qu'ils aient continué à me soutenir financièrement pendant les trois ans qu'a duré ma formation.

Ma première année à l'Institut a été beaucoup plus difficile à vivre que je ne l'avais anticipé. J'ai dû travailler d'arrache-pied, bien sûr, je m'y attendais. Mais la solitude m'a pesé assez rapidement. J'étais la meilleure de ma promotion et ne m'en cachais pas, ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Je suis donc restée isolée, à rédiger des textes seules quand les autres le faisaient en groupe. C'est pendant cette année que j'ai pu commencer à rencontrer les bonnes personnes pour la suite de ma carrière, parmi les journalistes venant donner des cours ou les étudiants des promotions supérieures.

Au début de ma deuxième année, je me suis pliée malgré moi à la tradition de l'Institut et suis devenue la marraine d'un étudiant de première année. Ce parrainage consistait à être, en quelque sorte, le mentor ou le guide du nouvel élève au sein de l'établissement, et à l'aider dans ses projets scolaires ou professionnels. Je n'en voyais pas trop l'intérêt car j'avais aperçu mon propre parrain une seule fois, le jour de ma première rentrée, et je ne l'avais plus jamais croisé. Il avait décidé de quitter l'Institut pour rejoindre le groupe fanatique montant de l'époque, les Mangemorts. Un garçon charmant, ce Rabastan Lestrange. C'était ce que tout le monde pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse subir des horreurs aux époux Londubat. Qui n'étaient pas des anges non plus, mais je m'éloigne du sujet.

Je suis donc devenue la marraine d'un certain G. Lockhart. Je ne connaissais pas son nom, ce qui était étrange, car il ou elle devait venir de Poudlard, comme la majorité des étudiants. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir débarquer.

Un jeune homme blond, aux yeux d'un bleu pétillant, au menton fièrement dressé et au sourire enjôleur se présenta devant moi comme étant mon filleul. Je reconnus immédiatement en lui Gilderoy Westshire. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi il avait changé de nom entre Poudlard et l'Institut, mais j'ai bien entendu mené ma petite enquête. J'ai découvert que, pendant toute sa scolarité en Ecosse, il avait été contraint de garder le nom de son père moldu et qu'il avait décidé de prendre le nom de sa mère sorcière, Lockhart, pour faire son entrée dans le monde des adultes. Pour gagner en crédibilité, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mes collègues m'ont toujours dit qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'il n'avait pris ce nom que parce qu'il sonnait mieux avec Gilderoy. Je sais que Gilderoy a toujours été relativement superficiel mais il était aussi diablement fourbe, trait de caractère qu'il dissimulait à merveille derrière sa dentition parfaite.

Je n'ose qu'à peine l'avouer mais je suis tombée instantanément sous son charme, comme toutes les filles. Il avait incroyablement changé pendant sa septième année au collège de sorcellerie. Son nez et sa mâchoire s'étaient affirmés en restant d'une élégance rare. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies et les plis de sa robe de sorcier laissaient deviner un torse musclé. Il faisait des ravages sur son passage.

J'ai fait en sorte de le soutenir au maximum dans ses projets tout au long de l'année. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était par pur altruisme mais c'était bien nier toute ma personnalité. Je ne me suis avouée que bien plus tard que je ne cherchais qu'à passer le plus de temps possible en sa délicieuse compagnie. Il ne manquait jamais de me décocher un sourire à tomber par terre ou de me faire un clin d'œil, mais mon cœur se serrait quand je le voyais faire de même avec toutes les autres sorcières, indistinctement.

J'ai bien tenté de lui envoyer quelques signaux, mais il était hors de question que je risque de me ridiculiser en lui laissant l'occasion de rejeter mes avances.

L'été qui a suivi ma deuxième année d'études de journalisme, la guerre a éclaté. Cette période fut terrible, bien plus terrible que tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. Et je peux vous dire que je suis plutôt créative dans ce domaine. Je n'ai pas envie de m'appesantir sur le sujet, j'en ai déjà écrit suffisamment à ce propos pour ne plus jamais recommencer.

J'ai profité du stage d'un an obligatoire pour partir aux Etats-Unis et découvrir la rédaction du New York Ghost. J'ai travaillé avec acharnement tous les jours pour oublier mon mal du pays, et tous les soirs pour soutenir ceux qui étaient restés, en rédigeant anonymement des articles mettant en scène des Mangemorts dans des situations comiques et compromettantes, parfois illustrées avec talent par mon ami Graham Jacobson. Ils étaient glissés par Cerelia Kestrel, camarade de promotion et complice, dans la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, généralement déguisés en innocents articles de propagande Sang Pur. Il fallait un mot de passe pour accéder au véritable texte sous-jacent, qui comportait le mot de passe de l'édition suivante.

Après mon stage, j'ai continué à travailler pour le New York Ghost jusqu'en 1981. J'ai pu publier mes fictions encore quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que Cerelia disparaisse en 1975. Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles. C'est à cette époque que je suis devenue animagus, grâce à l'aide de mon collègue et amant américain, aujourd'hui rédacteur en chef du New York Ghost, Maximilian Pritchard.

Je suis donc rentrée à Londres à la fin de la guerre. La Gazette du Sorcier m'a engagée à l'instant même où j'ai poussé la porte de la rédaction. Ils manquaient cruellement de reporters, la plupart ayant été tués par les Mangemorts ou emprisonnés à la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Pour ne pas me laisser happer par le chaos et le deuil dans lesquels le monde sorcier britannique était plongé, je me suis une nouvelle fois jetée à corps perdu dans mon travail. Quelques semaines après mon retour, Gilderoy a été engagé.

Personne n'avait plus entendu parler de lui pendant toute la durée de la guerre et il n'avait pas terminé ses études de journalisme. Le patron de La Gazette l'a donc mis en binôme avec moi pour qu'il finisse sa formation. Il se plaisait à raconter à tout le monde que c'était lui le fameux Coyote publiant secrètement des articles dans La Gazette, et qu'il avait dû arrêter pour protéger sa famille sous la pression des Mangemorts.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que j'étais le fameux Coyote. Je pense qu'il a inventé cette histoire pour se faire bien voir et parce qu'il était persuadé que si la publication avait été interrompue, ce ne pouvait être qu'à cause du décès de son auteur. Raté. Je ne lui en ai jamais vraiment parlé, après coup. Je me suis dit que la guerre pouvait faire dire n'importe quoi aux gens et que si ça pouvait le rassurer sans faire de mal à personne, je n'avais pas intérêt à gâcher sa légende personnelle. Je sais que cette réaction peut paraître étrange mais cet homme m'a comme ensorcelée et c'est la seule personne au monde à laquelle j'ai toujours trouvé des excuses. J'ai supposé que Gilderoy était allé se cacher en Australie pendant la guerre, vu l'accent et les expressions avec lesquels il était revenu.

Nous avons donc dû réaliser notre première enquête ensemble. Ce n'était pas encore un gros sujet et je ne m'en souviens même plus. Cette collaboration a été le début d'une grande notoriété. Entre le charme et l'amour-propre de Gilderoy, et mon talent et mon ambition, toutes les cartes étaient entre nos mains pour que nous devenions absolument incontournables sur la scène journalistique britannique.

Je crois qu'on peut dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui, ce qui a un peu endormi ma méfiance à l'égard de mon coéquipier. Mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de passer du temps avec lui et de devenir célèbre en déterrant des secrets, deux aspirations qui sont restées compatibles pendant plusieurs années. Gilderoy a même cédé à mes charmes à l'occasion de quelques nuits, quand nous étions transis de froid lors de nos enquêtes en Norvège, ou encore à la fin des chaudes et lourdes journées andalouses.

Nous avons rapidement développé des techniques d'interview très spécifiques, nous entraînant à la légilimancie, à l'occlumancie, aux sortilèges et potions permettant de fouiller la mémoire, de la modifier, de la comprendre et de l'effacer. Nous étions persuadés que les lecteurs avaient le droit à la vérité et au frisson, et que ces risques en valaient la peine. Je croyais que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, jusqu'à être assaillie par quelques doutes sur Gilderoy. Nous avions encore des zones d'ombre l'un pour l'autre.

Au bout de cinq ans, Gilderoy est devenu un peu plus distant. Nous continuions à nous côtoyer de très près en dehors du travail mais il était souvent plongé dans ses pensées. Je m'en inquiétais, n'osant pas aborder le sujet avec lui. Alors que nous étions en mission en Lituanie, il n'a pas voulu rentrer à Londres en même temps que moi, m'expliquant qu'il avait de la famille à voir et qu'il resterait une semaine de plus sur place. Il m'a annoncé sa décision avec un grand sourire, ne me laissant pas tellement le choix, comme à son habitude.

Il aurait dû se méfier car je passais tellement de temps à l'observer et à m'entraîner avec lui à la légilimancie et à l'occlumancie que je savais parfaitement détecter ses mensonges. Après tout, nous étions deux spécialistes du domaine. J'ai alors pris une décision qui m'a embarquée dans une aventure à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde. J'ai prétendu quitter le pays, après avoir pris soin d'ensorceler le Portoloin International pour me transporter non pas à Londres mais à un kilomètre de mon point de départ. Une fois arrivée, j'ai pris ma forme de scarabée. J'ai mis trois jours à retrouver la trace de Gilderoy.

Je l'ai suivi pendant deux jours dans la forêt, alternant entre mes formes humaine et animale selon les besoins, interrogeant les habitants des villages traversés. J'ai appris que les populations locales étaient terrifiées par un monstre à huit pattes de la taille d'un cheval qui dévorait le bétail, la nuit. Autant les moldus avaient un peu honte de me l'avouer, autant les sorciers étaient plutôt bavards à ce sujet, certains estimant que ce devait être le résultat d'un complot politique visant à durcir les règles du Secret, d'autres encore qu'il s'agissait d'une bête échappée d'un cirque magique. Tous s'accordaient pour m'expliquer qu'un mage britannique d'une très grande beauté et d'une compétence qui ne faisait pas de doute était sur la piste de ce qui était probablement une Acromentule.

Un matin, alors que je rattrapais Gilderoy, qui m'avait semé à l'aube, j'ai senti sa présence. J'ai aussitôt pris ma forme d'animagus pour m'approcher de la clairière où elle se trouvait et me poser sur un arbre. Elle était gigantesque.

Les villageois ne m'avaient pas menti. Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille.

Ses longues et épaisses pattes articulées hautes de près de deux mètres étaient hérissées de pointes acérées et couvertes d'un duvet de poils noirs, luisant dans le soleil levant et auréolant les monstrueux appendices. Levant les yeux vers le corps hideux de l'Acromentule, je vis son abdomen démesuré pendre à l'arrière de sa tête. Si j'avais été sous ma forme humaine, je me serais évanouie immédiatement. Combattant mon instinct de survie et mon envie de fuir, je me suis forcée à arracher mon attention de la bête pour voir si Gilderoy était dans les parages.

Volant jusqu'à un autre arbre pour faire face au monstre, je le découvris, acculé dans un massif de ronces, la baguette tendue en avant. Des étincelles timides en jaillissaient et son visage habituellement si assuré était comme liquéfié. Portant mon regard vers la cible de ces sorts hésitants, mes pattes flanchèrent. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle abomination. Quatre yeux sombres surmontaient l'orifice de la bouche, entouré par deux paires d'appendices buccaux, qui avaient pour rôle l'injection de venin et le découpage des proies, au vu de la scie répugnante présente sur l'un des crochets.

Réfléchissant au ralenti, je dus me secouer pour trouver une solution. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser l'homme duquel j'étais amoureuse se faire dévorer sous mes yeux par cette horreur. Une seule idée me vint à l'esprit, et je dois dire que j'en tremble encore.

Me concentrant sur le dessus de la tête de l'Acromentule, je m'interdis de diriger mon attention vers une autre partie de son corps et m'élançai. Atterrissant sur la surface relativement plane, je me mis tout de suite à la recherche d'une faiblesse chez la créature. Découvrant un genre de pédicule servant d'articulation fine entre l'abdomen et le reste du corps, je n'avais plus qu'à agir. Je n'aurais qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ma présence.

Me glissant dans ma forme humaine, je raffermis ma prise sur ma baguette et la brandis. L'Acromentule, s'apercevant de mon existence, se cabra soudainement. Je manquai de tomber de ma monture improvisée. J'eus à peine le temps de hurler " _Diffindo !_ " en visant le pédicule avant de chuter, face contre terre. L'abdomen de l'araignée s'effondra juste à côté de ma tête, que j'enserrai de mes deux bras. Elle tituba quelques instants sur ses membres avant de s'affaisser un peu plus loin dans un fracas épouvantable.

Nous étions tous les deux vivants et en bonne santé. Notre niveau d'adrénaline avait rarement été aussi élevé et nous nous sommes légèrement laissés emporter par ces émotions si intenses. Nous éloignant de la carcasse surréaliste, nous nous sommes aimés sur le sol de la forêt, comme si c'était la première fois. Ou la dernière. Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions rentrés à Londres. En y réfléchissant aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'il ne m'a jamais dit merci pour lui avoir sauvé la vie…

A notre retour, Gilderoy m'a annoncé qu'il savait que j'étais un animagus. Mon cœur s'est arrêté le temps d'un battement. Je n'avais pas été assez discrète en le pistant. Je n'avais qu'une crainte : qu'il ébruite cette information. S'il le faisait, j'étais fichue.

Pendant la conversation qui a suivi, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il garderait mon secret à quelques conditions. En particulier, que je l'aide dans ses futures aventures afin qu'il puisse devenir une star, sans jamais que mon nom apparaisse. Je n'avais pas trop le choix. Aveuglée par mes sentiments et mes craintes, j'ai accepté sans réfléchir. Il m'a alors exposé ses plans : se rendre à des endroits où sévissaient certaines créatures, trouver ceux qui réussissaient à les vaincre et s'approprier leurs exploits. Gilderoy vendrait alors des livres relatant ce qu'il ferait passer pour ses propres faits d'armes.

C'est ainsi qu'ont débutées quelques années un peu particulières. Je rédigeais des chroniques pour La Gazette afin de gagner ma vie et, dès que j'avais un moment, je filais au secours de Gilderoy, l'aidant à convaincre, à fouiller et à modifier les mémoires de héros modernes qui resteraient à jamais dans l'oubli. La notoriété de Gilderoy a explosé. Il vendait un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages et passait la majeure partie de son temps à signer des autographes et à faire sa promotion à la radio, dans les librairies et dans les journaux.

Les femmes et adolescentes l'adulaient. Personne ne devait savoir que nous travaillions en binôme ou que nous étions amants, au risque de refroidir les ardeurs des lectrices assidues. Au-delà de l'absence de reconnaissance qu'il avait pour moi, je crois que la jalousie était le pire à supporter. Et cette jalousie n'était pas vaine. Je sais qu'il a cédé aux charmes de nombreuses admiratrices. Le plus souvent, je n'osais rien dire et si je faisais la moindre allusion, il s'énervait, me disant qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait et que, de toute façon, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, qu'il avait trop de pouvoir sur moi. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.

J'ai tout de même fini par en avoir plus qu'assez. Il ne me regardait et ne s'intéressait plus à moi que lorsqu'il avait besoin de mes services et de mon aide. Un soir, alors que nous rentrions de l'aventure qui lui a permis d'écrire _Vadrouilles avec les goules_ , j'ai pris les devants et lui ai annoncé que nous ne pouvions pas continuer comme ça. Il a d'abord essayé de m'amadouer en me séduisant mais, cette fois, ça n'a pas fonctionné. J'avais enfin compris que, moi aussi, j'en savais beaucoup sur lui et que ses secrets valaient autant que le mien. Si je le lâchais, il ne pourrait plus se servir de ma nature d'animagus non-déclaré pour m'utiliser car j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour réduire sa carrière en cendres en un claquement de doigts.

Gilderoy est entré dans une fureur noire. Il a essayé de s'en prendre à moi physiquement mais j'ai transplané à temps. Je n'ai pas dormi pendant des semaines.

Cette année-là, Harry Potter a débarqué à Poudlard. Je me suis plongée de plus belle dans mon travail à La Gazette. Je suppose que Gilderoy a continué à partir à la recherche de sorciers bien plus compétents que lui pour leur voler la vedette, mais il n'a plus publié aucun nouveau livre d'aventure. Si vous lui aviez demandé pourquoi, il vous aurait probablement répondu que c'était parce qu'il était trop occupé à rédiger son autobiographie pour partir aux trousses des créatures les plus maléfiques que la Terre ait portées. D'après moi, il s'est rabattu sur la rédaction de son autobiographie justement parce qu'il n'était pas capable de faire seul ce que nous réussissions à deux quelques temps auparavant.

Un an plus tard, Gilderoy a été engagé comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne ferait pas long feu à ce poste maudit, d'autant que des rumeurs n'ont pas tardé à circuler sur la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Nous pensions tous que Poudlard fermerait bientôt ses portes pour toujours.

Vers la fin de l'année scolaire, aux alentours de début juin, j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part. Rédigée sur un parchemin rose poudré et délicatement parfumé, à l'encre violette. Il avait bien sûr joint à cet envoi une photo dédicacée mais aussi ma Plume à Papote, qui me suit partout encore aujourd'hui et trace ces mots en ce moment-même.

Dans ce courrier, il m'a servi une de ses fables classiques. Je lui manquais. Il se lassait de ses conquêtes d'un soir et comprenait enfin que j'étais la seule à réellement compter pour lui. Je sais aujourd'hui, avec le recul et l'expérience, qu'il n'en était rien. Qu'il devait seulement s'ennuyer et avait besoin d'un peu de piment dans sa morne existence recluse d'enseignant au collège de sorcellerie. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas le jour où j'ai reçu sa lettre.

J'ai décidé d'aller lui rendre visite à la première occasion, me donnant comme excuse une rencontre avec le directeur de Poudlard pour discuter de la Chambre des Secrets, de la fermeture de l'école et de son ingérence répétée. Si je croisais Potter, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Je me suis alors rendue à Pré-au-Lard, avec la ferme intention d'avoir une conversation avec Gilderoy, et plus si affinités. Mais c'était trop tard. J'ai été accueillie par une panique absolue. La rouquine Weasley venait d'être sauvée de la Chambre des Secrets par Harry Potter et ses amis, comme si cela pouvait en être autrement, et Gilderoy avait été transféré à Sainte Mangouste. Ignorant ma conscience professionnelle m'incitant à rester sur place pour ne rien manquer des événements et descendre en flèche la réputation du directeur, je me suis précipitée vers l'hôpital londonien.

Là-bas, on m'a annoncé qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il la retrouve. J'ai voulu m'en assurer par moi-même. J'ai espéré jusqu'au bout mais après avoir sondé son esprit sans relâche jusqu'à être expulsée de sa chambre par un guérisseur, j'ai compris que c'était fichu. Un sortilège d'amnésie aussi puissant et irréversible n'avait pu être lancé que par Gilderoy lui-même. Le sort avait dû rebondir lorsqu'il l'avait jeté, faisant de lui sa propre victime. L'arroseur arrosé, comme disent les Moldus. La vie est ironique tout de même. Peut-être à la fin de mes jours écrira-t-on les pires horreurs à mon sujet, comme je me plais tant à le faire pour les autres.

Me disant que je pourrais tout de même le reconquérir, je suis retournée lui rendre visite quelques semaines plus tard. Assise au bord de son lit, lui tenant la main avec une rare intensité, je lui ai avoué ce que je ne lui avais encore jamais dit. "Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi, je m'aime" m'a-t-il répondu. "Il ne peut en être autrement, regardez comme mes dents sont éclatantes de blancheur" a-t-il continué, me décochant le genre de sourire qui m'avait si longtemps amadouée. A cet instant, je me suis levée, lentement. Je suis sortie de la chambre alors qu'il me proposait un autographe et j'ai transplané chez moi, où je me suis effondrée dans mon lit, dévastée. Je venais de comprendre deux choses. Premièrement, Gilderoy n'avait pas changé et ne changerait jamais. Deuxièmement, il ne m'avait jamais aimée.

Je ne voulais plus jamais le voir.

Mon seul soulagement était que plus jamais il ne ferait peser sur moi la menace de me dénoncer comme étant animagus non-déclarée. C'est drôle quand on y pense, parce qu'à peine un an et demi plus tard, au moins six étudiants de Poudlard étaient au courant. Dont cette petite peste de Granger.

* * *

Rita s'arrêta. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, alternant récit de son passé et longs moments d'introspection. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, elle se rendit compte que le jour pointait le bout de son nez. Elle était restée éveillée toute la nuit.

\- Tu as tout noté ? Et numéroté ?

La Plume à Papote, un peu fatiguée, s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du dernier parchemin et acquiesça. Alors, Rita se pencha pour rassembler les différents rouleaux et les mettre dans l'ordre. Elle se leva, les mit sous son bras et se dirigea vers son dressing. Là, elle ouvrit l'une de ses malles de voyage en cuir et y fourra les parchemins, avant de la refermer et de l'emmener au rez-de-chaussée.

Rita savait déjà où elle allait dissimuler ses révélations, compromettantes pour Gilderoy mais également pour elle et sa carrière. Il lui suffirait de les lier par magie aux racines du chêne millénaire trônant au centre du parc, qui feraient un cocon bien douillet pour sa jolie malle et son contenu.

Elle traversa son salon et passa devant la cheminée, dans laquelle crépitait un feu, probablement ravivé au petit matin par son Elfe de Maison, Wilkey, qui, selon la journaliste, faisait du zèle pour obtenir une augmentation. Sentant la chaleur de l'âtre se répandre dans son corps fatigué, Rita s'immobilisa devant le foyer. Les flammes lui donnaient une idée. Ce n'était pas son plan de départ mais cela la soulagerait terriblement.

Elle s'accroupit devant le feu, approcha la malle de ses pieds et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un premier parchemin, qu'elle porta jusqu'à sa bouche et embrassa, y laissant une trace de rouge à lèvres magique. Puis elle tendit le parchemin doucement vers les flammes. Elle le laissa s'embraser, observant le rouleau noircir et se tordre, fascinée. Quand elle sentit ses doigts chauffer, elle laissa tomber ce qui lui restait dans la main au milieu des braises. Et elle fit de même avec le deuxième rouleau. Et le troisième. Et ainsi de suite.

Lorsque la malle fut vide, Rita se sentit délivrée. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée. S'allongeant sur le tapis moelleux, elle fixa le plafond, un grand sourire aux lèvres et finit par s'endormir.


End file.
